Lucid Dreaming
by BunnyMay
Summary: "Even now I am not certain of this is all real and true, but I have come to terms with it, mostly. Reality is just what I believe I perceive, or something along those lines; I never was very philosophical..." Modern Fem!OC in Thedas, takes place during DA2. Strong language and themes of a sexual nature, eventually. Pairings not yet decided.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 001

_A/N: I, unfortunately, do not own Dragon Age, nor anything mentioned in this story other than my OC. Any opinons expressed within this literature do not, in any way, reflect my own views and at no point is it my intention to is a warning that strong language will be used during this story and suggestive themes will most likely occur. This is a work of fiction and resemblances to real life people or events are merely coincidental._  
_Just covering my back guys. I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

It's almost funny how everything can change so suddenly. One moment I'm at home, content, sipping tea, curled up in a blanket, reading through my social media sites, music drumming in my ears; the next? The next I'm just not. That next moment I'm convulsing on the floor, my muscles burning in sheer agony and all I can think as the world goes dark is: '_oh, not again_'.

These episodes started a month ago. At first they were few and far between, perhaps once every couple of days, less painful and shorter. It started as just twitches and tingling, moving on to cramps and involuntary spasms before progressing in to full blow seizures. Headaches, insomnia, stress. Eventually I was assaulted with hallucinations, of which I assume is from the mental strain this unexplainable illness had caused me.

The visions only seem to come during or just after the fits, and they are my least favourite addition to my growing list of problems. It is terrifying to wake up surrounded by whispering shadows and terrified cries. I will admit with no shame that I would cry as my numb muscles refuse to move. I felt so horrifically alone and helpless and the more they came the more I dreaded them. And the more I dreaded them the more stressed I would get. And the more stressed I got the more they would come. They haunted me in each corner of a room, their voices echoing in my head. Even sleep was no solace any more.

I went straight to the hospital after the first incident, my first visit of many. They did a full scan, trying to find what had caused the violent reactions to occur within my body. Their tests were uncomfortable and long winded, and in the end pointless. It was a complete waste of resources, a time full of unnecessary pain and prolonged boredom. The doctors could find no reason as to why I was suffering the way I was. They prescribed me a mixture of tablets to take each day and I was discharged, told to attend 'x' clinic with 'y' doctor and shooed out the door with the advice to 'take it easy'.

I have never been a fan of medicine, a childish paranoia I never grew out of. After taking the supposedly helpful drugs for a week I was even less of a fan. The pills did nothing to stop the attacks and they seemed to make me more susceptible to the visions; my dreams being plagued by the same violent shadows, their twisted features becoming more and more pronounced, knife blades and twitching cold limbs. I ended up dreading the nightmares that awaited me when I closed my eyes. I stopped taking the sleeping pills after the second night. I did not enjoy being trapped within my own head.

It was during this latest episode when 'it' happened, whatever 'it' was; the catalyst; the key; the one thing that made this one different to the rest. It was the worst I've ever experienced, lasting for what seemed like hours, coming in bursts; just when I would think it was beginning to end it would start up again. Again and again until my mind was nothing but a haze and my vision had become nothing but fluttering eyelids and vivid pastel spots. Voices grew in my ears, the whispers becoming a harsh chanting, drilling into my skull. The pain was my constant, my anchor, my reasoning I was still alive.

It's almost funny how everything can change so suddenly. One moment I'm at home, content, sipping tea, curled up in a blanket, reading through my social media sites, music drumming in my ears; the next? The next I'm in a filthy ruin, covered in blood with a fireball flying past my head.

* * *

_A/N: I would like to declare that I do not have any experience with any of the health problems that are mentioned above and I apologise if this is noticeable and leaves the story lacking. I am very open to any suggestions or any constructive reviews in regards to my writing. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far._

_Until next time~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 002_

_A/N: I, unfortunately, do not own Dragon Age, nor anything mentioned in this story other than my OC. Any opinons expressed henceforth do, in no way, reflect my own views and at no point is it my intention to is a warning that strong language will be used during this story and suggestive themes will most likely occur. This is a work of fiction and resemblances to real life people or events are merely coincidental._  
_Just covering my back guys. I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

_I do not blame myself for the stubborn denial that I felt when my mind managed to catch up with the chaos around me. Even now I am not certain if this is all real and true, but I have come to terms with it, mostly. Reality is just what I believe I perceive, or something along those lines; I never was very philosophical. Summed up, I may as well go along with what's thrown at me; there's nothing I can do to change it. This world may not co-inside with my life before but it is what my life is now, and that is enough grounding I need._

The heat of the fire caused my already burning muscles to revolt against my nerves, resulting in a relentless agony to cascade through my bones. My cry was ripped from my sore throat, joining the others that echoed throughout the cavern. I collapsed where I stood, the world moving far too fast for me to notice anything but the rough, mercifully still floor jutting into my side. I gasped at the air, an odd rattling rumbling through my ribs. Fingers clawed at my neck, as though they alone could pry the airways open. The world turned dark as I grimaced, letting out a muffled whimper as I tried to regain my bearings.

_Breath. Concentrate on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Slow it down. It'll be over soon._

The floor beneath my tingling digits was uncomfortably damp and sharp. Deep reds and browns. Blood and dirt and cold stone glistening in the flickering lights.

_No. Just spilt tea and shards of the broken cup. Sharp shards. Perhaps I'm bleeding? Just breath. In. Out. Calm. I need to calm down. I can fix it later. This is just another vision. It'll fade. It'll end._

I curled in on myself, trying as best as I could to ignore the wrong surroundings. The ringing in my ears seem to take a new direction and became interwoven with voices; cries of rage and horror, begging and pleading, the harsh churn of metal clashing with metal. It was a violent beat that faded slowly, each separate melody ending in a final clap between flesh and rock.

I never did enjoy violence.

I screamed as a body fell next to me, the fabric of it's clothes brushing my arm, the crunch of it meeting the floor causing my stomach to churn. Away. I need to get away. My eyes flew open, instantly being drawn to the wood still in it's neck, blood still spurting from the puncture as the jaw of the man opened in a spray of blood. I pushed myself away, scrambling with my still stubborn limbs. Away. I need to get away. Now.

_Breath. Calm. In. Out. It's just a vision. It'll end. Just like the last. It'll stop. Calm. In. Out. In._

I could feel my tears, no warning burn behind my eyes, just a sudden contrasting cold wetness on my face and the large sobs forcing themselves out of my mouth.

_In. Out. Calm. Breath. It's not real. It'snothappening. It'snotreal. CalmIneedtocalm._

_Please-._

I was thankful for the darkness when it came to greet me.

* * *

_A/N: I was expecting to dive straight in to the initial meeting but I don't want to rush it. I'm afraid that the story is most likely going to be a little slow to begin with. I do intend to pick up the pace once the OC has arrived and settled in with the main group of misfits. _

_As always, if you have any ideas on how I could improve my writing or this story in particular then please do notify me in either a review or a PM; I am here to improve._

_I thank you for your time and I hope to see you again soon!_


End file.
